No llores porque todo saldrá mejor
by Kuuroko
Summary: "¡Tienes que ser tan grande como yo para que podamos pelear de igual a igual y así yo podré patearte el trasero como se debe!" Inglaterra había sido derrotado y pisoteado literalmente por Escocia, pero Francia le subiría el ánimo. Muy leve FrUK.


**Advertencias:**quizá ligero OOC y la historia no está ubicada en ningún hecho histórico, pero me inspiré levemente en el libro "El año 1000". Intenté que saliera lo menos fail posible c: Escocia es Escocia.  
>Eso y muchas gracias por abrir este fic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No <strong>**llores ****porque ****todo ****saldrá ****mejor.**

—Mírate, pequeño enano, mira tu inutilidad. ¿Realmente piensas que podrás ser una nación? ¡No eres más que un conejo indefenso!

Escocia miraba condescendiente a sus pies, donde un sucio y magullado Inglaterra yacía. El pequeño lagrimeaba y moqueaba un poco, sin querer demostrarle a su hermano mayor (aún más) debilidad. No entendía por qué, por qué tenía que ser tan cruel con él, ¿no le bastaba con haberle ganado? ¿Eran necesarias esas palabras hostiles? Inglaterra se sentía tan impotente, tan pequeño…

—Jamás podrás derrotarme si sigues así, idiota. Agradece que todavía puedes caminar… aunque ahora apenas puedas hacerlo —rio un poco—. He sido bastante solícito contigo, ¿no crees? —Escocia pegó su pie a la cara del pequeño, levantándola— Sí… llora, es lo único que puedes y sabes hacer.

Con un último vistazo, arrugando la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable, se fue Escocia, dejando solo a Inglaterra, quien esperó a que los pasos del mayor desaparecieran para poder levantar la cabeza y sentarse. Se limpió la cara y sorbió los mocos, todo esto con mucha dificultad debido al dolor de su cuerpo. Luego, tomó algunas hojas secas cercanas y las apretó con la mano, destruyéndolas.

Eso es lo que había hecho Escocia con él, una vez más.

—Idiota aprovechador —murmuró. Tenía que irse de ahí, todavía estaba en territorio escocés y si era sorprendido por algún enemigo su suerte correría peor peligro. No sin cierta dificultad se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur, yéndose por entre los árboles y arbustos para pasar inadvertido.

Caminando por horas, con los pies adoloridos y con una vara que encontró por ahí para apoyar su peso de vez en cuando, Inglaterra ya quería llegar pronto a su destino. Le daba miedo detenerse y pensar que algún animal salvaje lo atacaría, lo cual era bastante probable. Suspiró, pero luego se regañó mentalmente. ¡No le daría ese gustó a Escocia! No caería en la debilidad aunque ya se encontrara así. No, no. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte.

Siguió andando. Cada paso se le hacía más difícil que el anterior, y cuando creyó que su cuerpo ya no daría más, vislumbró un riachuelo en un pequeño claro que en el momento reconoció. Ya estaba en territorio más que seguro.

Cayó casi desplomado cerca de la orilla, con sus pies descalzos tocando el agua. Respiró profundamente y se acomodó en el pasto. Tanta tranquilidad, ¿por qué no podía vivir así por siempre? ¿Por qué su hermano mayor lo trataba así? A Inglaterra le dan escalofríos los recuerdos de los golpes y los pisotones… y le duelen las palabras hirientes. Los ojos azules atravesándolo con la mirada y el cabello rojo tan parecido al fuego que quemaba las aldeas del territorio inglés. Lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a salir de sus párpados cerrados, dejándose caer por los costados de su cabeza.

Arrugó los ojos. ¿Y sus otros hermanos…? Inglaterra se preguntaba qué habría hecho mal. Qué se suponía que debía hacer para evitar que su población pagara las consecuencias de la guerra, pero era tan difícil. Para una pequeña nación las cosas siempre tenían una dificultad tremenda. Y tan concentrado estaba que no noto la presencia de otra persona.

—¡Waaaaaaaah! —gritó una voz a la vez que agua caía sobre Inglaterra, quien se sobresaltó debido al gran susto recibido.

—¿Qué… qué…? —intentó articular alguna oración, sin éxito.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¡Me esperaba algo más coherente, _Angleterre_! ¡He venido a verte exclusivamente a ti! —dijo Francia, fingiendo dolor y decepción— Ahora, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos… oh… ¿qué te ha pasado, enano?

Inglaterra apartó la mirada al sentirse de pronto escrutado. Lo único que quería era tener un momento de paz para reponerse de todo lo vivido y justo tiene que llegar Francia a echar todo por la borda. Y realmente no tenía ganas de explicarle la situación al metiche.

—Inglaterra… —Francia se acercó hasta ponerse a su altura— te ves horrible.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, idiota?

El francés suspiró—: Acércate un poco más al agua, vamos, vamos, hazme caso, hoy vengo en son de paz —a Inglaterra no le importaba mucho en realidad y le hizo caso solamente porque no tenía fuerzas para oponerse—. Un poco de agua por tu cara… sí, ahora te estás limpiando… y otro poco de agua para tu cabello y cuello…

Francia tomaba con las manos un poco de agua para sacar la tierra del rostro y demás partes de Inglaterra, con bastante suavidad. El pequeño se sorprendió un poco al ser tratado así luego de la violencia entregada por parte de Escocia, pero por un momento se permitió disfrutar de aquellos roces tan refrescantes.

—… ¡listo! Mmm, sí, sí. He hecho un gran trabajo, ¡hasta te ha cambiado la cara de estreñido! —Inglaterra le pegó muy patéticamente en el brazo— Eso no dolió para nada… oye, ¿esto ha sido por Escocia?

—Hmm… sí.

No lloraría, no lloraría, no lloraría…

_Demonios._

Francia sonrió un poco apenado.

—Arthur, Arthur~ no llores, vamos —y para sorpresa de Inglaterra, lo sentó en su regazo—. Tu pelo sigue siendo duro, eh.

Aparte de llamarle por su nombre, le quitó las lágrimas y le acariciaba el cabello tranquilizándolo. Inglaterra no admitiría que eso se sentía muy bien y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Franchute pervertido, estás actuando raro. No creas que te vas a poder aprovechar de mí, tarado.

—¡Tus palabras me hieren el corazó~n! En ningún momento he pensado aprovecharme de ti… —tosió— por ahora.

—¡Escuché eso, imbécil!

—Sí, sí… pero antes que nada, ¿qué te hizo Escocia? Estás realmente mal.

—Eso no te importa para nada.

—¡Claro que me importa, pequeño! —Inglaterra gruñó ante el apodo— ¿Qué sería de mí si Escocia se pasa de la raya y desapareces? ¿A quién molestaría yo entonces?

—No me sorprendería que eso pasara… —murmuró para sí, pero Francia escuchó perfectamente y le tironeó una oreja— ¡O-Oye, eso duele, idiota!

—Inglaterra, no te permito que digas eso —su voz era seria—. Si quieres sobrevivir como país, debes superar todas las dificultades. Es la regla de la vida o desaparecerás como lo hizo abuelo Roma.

Arthur bajó la mirada.

—S-Supongo que tienes razón, idiota, pero tú no estás en mi lugar. No tan grande como tú o él.

—¡Pero lo serás algún día! —rio Francia de buen humor— ¡Tienes que ser tan grande como yo para que podamos pelear de igual a igual y así yo podré patearte el trasero como se debe! —se silenció y agregó en voz más suave—Y también podrás desquitarte con Escocia.

—¿Tú crees que… —se sonrojó. Demonios, no le gustaba cuando las situaciones se ponían _tan__íntimas_— que eso pase algún día?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡El hermano mayor Francia siempre tiene la razón!

—¡No te hagas llamar hermano mayor, no lo eres de nadie! —espetó enojado, agradeciendo internamente el cambio de atmósfera.

—_Honhonhon!_¿No te gusta? ¡Entonces seré "tu Francia" para ti! ¡Tu Francia siempre tiene la razón! —rio desordenando los cabellos de Inglaterra.

—¡Tampoco eres mi Francia! ¡Como si alguien te quisiera tener! —Oh, maldita sea, se sonrojó por completo y todo por culpa del francés sin escrúpulos, pervertido, loco y retrasado— ¡Y no soy tu juguete, suéltame!

Se apartó bruscamente de Francia quien seguía riendo ante las ocurrencias del menor. ¡Inglaterra era tan adorable cuando actuaba así, sonrojado y hecho una furia! Pero se dio cuenta de algo y no dudó en sacar provecho de ello.

—¡Puedes moverte sin dificultad! ¡Mis amorosos cariñitos hacia ti te han ayudado! —Francia se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y justo en ese momento esquivó la piedra que le tiró Inglaterra.

—¡N-No es cierto! ¡Sólo… sólo me he curado mágicamente y ya! Ándate de una vez, estúpido franchute —hizo el amago de coger más piedras, intentando borrar el persistente sonrojo en sus mejillas. _Cariñitos,__cariñitos,__esos__no__fueron__cariñitos.__Maldito__pervertido__aprovechador._

Francia tan sólo rio como antes y más fuerte, comenzando a correr y soplándole un beso de despedida a Inglaterra, quien le sacó la lengua.

—¡Hablaré con Escocia para que cambie su actitud! ¡Esto sólo lo hago porque has sido muy lindo hoy! —gritó ya lejos, ganándose un "cállate, maldición" de parte del pequeño, con una carcajada de respuesta.

Inglaterra se sentó bruscamente y cruzó los brazos. Hizo un ligero puchero. Ya no escuchaba la alegría de Francia y se permitió suspirar.

—Pff, idiooota, no entiendo por qué siempre acaba burlándose de mí… —no obstante, había un hecho innegable. Ya no estaba cansado y su humor había mejorado notablemente, todo logrado gracias al franchute insoportable.

Sacó un poco de pasto.

—Gracias, Francia idiota —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya verás que me convertiré en una gran nación para que yo sea quien te moleste y no tú.

No lo admitiría nunca, pero Francia prácticamente lo salvó del agujero oscuro en que se encontraba en ese momento por culpa de Escocia. Las imágenes de la gente herida, muerta, aldeas destruidas y el sufrimiento que todo eso le ocasionó fueron sustituidas por otras muchas más alegres, de él siendo mayor y siendo fuerte, en un mundo donde Escocia le tendría temor.

Donde Francia siguiera ahí.

**x**

* * *

><p><em>Okey. <em>_Okeeeey. __El __final __ha __sido __horriblemente __fail. __No __tenía __idea __de __cómo __terminar __este __fic__… __bueno, __la __tenía, __pero __se __me __olvidó __-tiro. __Hace __unos __días __que __tenía __ganas __de __hacer __un __fic __sobre __Inglaterra __y __Francia __cuando __eran __jóvenes, __y __¿por __qué __no? __insinuar __un __poco __de __maravilloso __FrUK 8D __¡Ah! __Y __estaba __cansada __del __poco __amor __que __se __le __da __a __esta __pareja. __Ver __tantos __y __tantos __fics __que __se __publican __diariamente __(quizá __exagero, __pero __para __mí __es __una __agonía __xD) __USUK __me __cansó __demasiado._

_Escocia __es __Escocia. __No __sé, __no __le __puedo __odiar __del __todo __por __ser __tan __malo, __¡es __extraño! __Pero __tiene __ese __port__e __tan __grrr __que __saca __a la __sadomasoquista __que __todas __llevamos __dentro(?) __okno. __Yo __sé __que __él __tiene __un __lado __tierno. __Es __hasta __retorcidamente __simpático._

_Bien, __me __esto__y __alargando __mucho __con __esto __xD. __¡Estoy __tan __feliz __por __haber __terminado __esta __historia! __Soy __malísima __par__a __terminar __lo __que __empiezo __y __el __hecho __de __haber __publicado __esto __(OMG __y __más __encima __con __insinuaciones __FrUK) __me __hace __feliz __;w;_

_¡Muchísimas __gracias __por __leer! __Te __lo __agradezco __mucho __C:_

_PD: __Y __el __título __también __es __fail __xD._


End file.
